


We All Heal in Our Own Way

by Kyntha



Series: The Doctor's Bedroom [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Anger, Declarations Of Love, Forgiveness, Healing Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Year That Never Was, Year That Never Was
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyntha/pseuds/Kyntha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was a nearly a month after the Year That Never Was.  After leaving the Valiant the Doctor programmed the TARDIS to take himself, Jack, Martha, and her family to a remote location where they had been resting and recovering ever since."</p>
            </blockquote>





	We All Heal in Our Own Way

Jack found himself standing at the entrance to the TARDIS control room. He had been in the library browsing old books and thinking of Ianto. Ianto would have loved spending hours in the Doctor’s library perusing ancient texts, and so Jack found solace doing what Ianto may not ever have the chance to do. He ached for Ianto, but he wasn’t ready to return home yet. He hadn’t settled his mind enough to return to chasing aliens, sparing with Gwen, and playing naked hide and seek with Ianto. Not just yet.

It was a nearly a month after the Year That Never Was. After leaving the Valiant the Doctor programmed the TARDIS to take himself, Jack, Martha, and her family to a remote location where they had been resting and recovering ever since. No one questioned the Doctor on their location. Jack suspected they weren’t even on Earth, although the remote mountain side with the babbling brook nearby certainly resembled Earth. They all simply accepted with gratitude the opportunity to heal and do do what they needed to do without worries of everyday life. The Doctor often left the TARDIS doors wide open to allow fresh air to pour through her ancient and similarly abused corridors. Even the old girl seemed to appreciate the thought, and quietly whirred each morning the Doctor performed this simple act.

Jack knew at night Martha’s family were tucked safely in their rooms somewhere near one of the racquetball courts. Jack’s own room seemed to change locations from night to night, depending on his mood. If he found himself making slow, methodical laps in the pool, stretching tight, abused muscles, often when he was ready for bed, his room could be located nearby. On nights he stayed up baking one decadent treat or another just for the sheer joy of being able to do so, his room materialized just off the galley. It surprised him tonight to discover his room was not in the same corridor as the library. After some wandering, it did not, somehow, surprise him to discover where the TARDIS had led him.

And so there Jack stood in the end of the corridor quietly considering the scene in front of him. The Doctor stood at the console with his back to Jack’s location, speaking softly in Gallifreyan, stroking knobs and handles, occasionally making a small adjustment here or modification there. Jack didn’t understand the words, but he did understand the tone. It was the soothing tone a father might make to an injured child...or a lover might make to another who has been hurt. As Jack listened, he thought of the first night he and Ianto had shared together. Ianto was still coming to terms with Lisa’s death. Jack had visited as a friend and listened to Ianto’s sobbing. They simply slept with Jack’s arms around Ianto that night while Jack made soft soothing noises much like the Doctor was doing now.

He felt he was interrupting the Doctor’s healing process, and perhaps the TARDIS’ too. After all she had been bastardized into something she was not intended to be by the Master. Jack made to take a step backward into the corridor when the Doctor spoke quietly English “Stay. She wants you here, Jack.”

"Now how do you know that?" Jack asked barely above a whisper. He felt as though he were breaking a spell.  
"You weren't looking for the control room, were you? Yet that's where she led you. Tell me, Jack, before tonight, for the last month hasn't she always led you where you wanted to go? Hasn't she known when you had finally worn yourself down enough you thought you could sleep, and so she moved your room close to you? Every night when you needed her, she has listened." The Doctor finally turned to face Jack. "Tonight she needs you."

Jack spoke "And what does she need from me?"

"Likely she needs you to occupy me so she can rest," the Time Lord chuckled. "I suspect I'm getting a bit on her nerves with my cooing and coddling and tweaking every night once I think everyone else has bedded down for the night. We all heal in our own way, Jack.”

The Doctor flopped into the jump seat nearest him. Jack remembered the triplet of jump seats well from the last time he was in the TARDIS. The Doctor then had had a different face, and a different companion...Rose. “I thought you’d be with Martha.” Jack mused, joining the Doctor on the short row of seats.

“Martha? No, why?”

“She loves you, you know.”

“She thinks she loves me. I could never hurt her by going to her. Not now. Not after this year. Perhaps not even before.”

“So you never...?”

“No.” began the Doctor. “How could I do that to her when I could never love her.” He sighed, suddenly exhausted, and in an uncharacteristic move, leaned his head against Jack’s shoulder. “Do you remember you, Rose, and me here in the control room dancing like tomorrow would never come? Do you remember how happy we were?” A hand came to rest gently on Jack’s knee. “Perhaps the TARDIS suspected I am the one who needs you tonight.”

It was a just a touch. A simple act, but Jack, who had experienced so much, wasn’t sure how to take this touch from this person beside him. He bristled and fought the anger away - almost. “So you won’t hurt Martha, but I’m fair game?”

The Doctor raised his head, but did not remove his hand. “You’re different, Jack. You’ll always be different.”

“Why? Because I’m a man? Because we’ve done this before? On this very chair? Is it different because I’ve already knelt before you with your cock down my throat?” Jack demanded. “You know, I’ve fucked countless beings in my life, Doc. One thing I’ve always made sure of, though. I’ve made sure I’ve never used any of them. Not really.” 

The Doctor held his anger or was too tired to feel anger. “Jack, you love Ianto, yes?”

“With everything I am. As much as you love Rose.” Jack closed his eyes.

“And how many have you loved in the same way as Ianto?”

Jack shot him a pained look. “I’ve had a long life, Doc.”

“And how many will you love after Ianto is gone? Will you love him any less?”

Jack glanced at the other man with another pained look. “Never.”

“You see, Jack, you’re different. We’re different. You and I know the timelessness of love. We know loving one does not negate loving another. Humans with their short life spans don’t get that. They don’t understand I can love you and love Rose and Sarah Jane and Ian all in the same instant and not love any of them any less.” He paused, “Oh yes. I love you, Jack.”

“Yet you still left me on Satellite Five.” Jack said the words before he thought and immediately regretted the bitterness.

“Yes, and I’m so sorry.” The Doctor moved his hand from Jack’s knee to his cheek and stroked it. The two men stared at each other for a long while. Finally the Doctor spoke, nodding toward the console, "She'd probably love it if we stayed here in the console room, but we have other people on board. Let's go to my room." 

"Or mine," Jack offered. 

"Oh I have a feeling the old girl has hidden your room well tonight. Let's not trouble her this late." the Doctor laughed. 

"Lead the way then, Doc." Jack smiled, grateful the mood had lightened. 

Jack had been in the Doctor's room on several occasions before. But this time the room was a stark white with minimal furnishings and no decor. A drastic change from the last time with its sleek 21st century modern furniture and clean lines. "You redecorated," he noted. "I don't like it."

“It’s the default setting. After you, then Rose...” the Doctor drifted off. “Well, every time I walked in I expected to find one or both of you in here. The default is starting to grow on me.”

Jack reached for the dimmer switch on the wall. “Let’s at least take down some of the glare.” He fiddled with the lighting. “Ahh, here we go. That’s a little more romantic, at least.”

The Doctor laughed, suddenly giddy. “Oh you think you’re getting romanced tonight, Captain Jack Harkness?” He ground his teeth, a new characteristic of this Doctor Jack was learning meant delighted glee. Jack smiled. He’d much rather have glee over the moodiness they both had shown earlier. “No, I don’t think so. Just pure unadulterated sex tonight.”

Without any further precursor the Time Lord rounded on Jack and pushed him to the wall. Despite this Doctor’s lean frame, he was surprisingly strong. Jack thrust himself into the Doctor’s hips as the Doctor kissed him. There was no preamble. Mouths parted immediately and their tongues dueled against each other.

Later, after clothing was hastily shed, leaving a trail from the door to the bed; after lube was located; after fingers and cocks and nipples were sucked; after they both came hard gripping sheets and hair and buttocks; after screams of obscenities and passion, they dozed occasionally whispering sentiments to each other.

Much later, after Jack had finally drifted off to a deep sleep, the Doctor forgave him for calling out Ianto’s name.

The next morning, watching the Doctor’s peaceful slumbering face, Jack forgave the Time Lord for leaving him behind.


End file.
